


Submissive

by Ishimorie



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, NXT, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimorie/pseuds/Ishimorie
Summary: A/N: While going through Ethan’s Instagram, I found a picture of him blindfolded and cuffed to a bed. This inspired some thoughts and here we are. This is obviously smut, so if you don’t like lewd writing, you’ve been warned. I’m awfully proud of this and I hope you guys enjoy.





	Submissive

You snapped the other cuff into place and your boyfriend was already a mess underneath your reign.

“Please, princess… just touch me already.” Ethan whined as he watched you move to straddle him. You placed a leg on either side of his torso, being sure not to give any friction to the part of him that needed it most. He realized your plans and let out a whimper as he strained against the cuffs on his wrists.

“Such a whiny little thing. Wouldn’t want me to gag you, would you now?” You teased him, running a finger down the scar that stretched along his stomach. He let out a flustered sound and shook his head.

“Words baby. Use them.” You said leaning down to his ear before nipping at it slightly.

“No ma’am, I promise I’ll be good.“ He breathlessly spoke as you smirked down at him.

"Good boy. Besides, I don’t think I want to deprive myself of this lovely mouth just yet.” You placed your thumb to his bottom lip and he gently sucked it into his mouth.

“So eager.” You chuckled as you moved up on your knees, hands moving to rest on his built chest. You worked your way up, resting just above his face. “Speaking of that mouth, why don’t you put it to good use.” You tangled a hand in his hair and pulled him up to your sex, still placing most of your weight on your knees.

Ethan started slow, licking a stripe up your pussy. His eyes were closed and he completely dived in, soon suckling your clit in between his plump lips. You moaned and his actions quickened as he got more eager to please. The familiar feeling built up in the pit of your stomach. You smiled down at him as you started to grind against his mouth, letting out breathy moans as you went. A guttural sound left your body as you came, tightening your grip on his curls. 

He strained harder against the restraints, every fiber of his being wanted to feel you as you rode out your high. He whimpered once more, pulling against cuffs in a futile effort, that would only leave him with some not-so-easy to explain bruises. You slowed your grinding motions to lift off his mouth. He tilted his head up to meet you, continuing an onslaught of pleasure.

“E, please, I’m too sensitive.” You grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled him off of you.

“I think little show that earned you both a reward and punishment. What do you think E?” You stood from the bed and looked to where he was still covered. Tight black briefs left little to the imagination, but still just enough to make you desperate.

“Whatever means I can touch you, princess.” He breathed out, slightly moaning when you slid your fingers into the waistband. You wanted to gag him as a punishment, but those moans were heavenly, perhaps the time would come later. You pulled the briefs to his knees and saw his cock rise out of its confines before you wrapped your digits around it. He groaned. You ran your hand through your hair as you leaned down to kitten lick the tip.

“Babe, go on.” Ethan moaned, bucking up against you, as you took him into your mouth, mustering up all the saliva you could. You swirled your tongue around his member as a chorus of delicious sounds left his lips. You knew he was getting close.

Moaning against him, caused a guttural grumble to rise from his throat along with a rougher buck of his hips. You bobbed your head and wrapped your hand against the rest of him once more and continued to work him to orgasm. His breathing and the movements of his pelvis quickened as the salty taste on your tongue grew stronger. 

A slight grimace grew on his face and his legs spread, allowing you more access to his most sensitive areas as he came. You continued your onslaught, hearing the whimpers and sounds leaving him until he was whimpering for you to stop. You looked up and it was all you could do not to moan yourself at the sight. His head was thrown back and small pieces of his hair lay strewn across his forehead. His cheeks were flush and when he finally looked up and down at you, his eyes were slightly glazed as tears lined his lower lash line.

“Gosh, you’re beautiful like this.” You murmured, crawling up to nuzzle his chest. He sighed and pulled against the restraints he was still locked in. You laughed gently at his futile efforts and he glanced down at you with a slight glare. You reached underneath the pillows for the key and unlocked him. He messaged his wrists.

“This will be difficult to explain to the guys.” He chuckled wrapping his arms around and pulling you closer to his built torso.

“Luckily your gear covers them. You’ll be fine. No one will know our secret.” You smirked.

“Always such a minx.” He smiled down at you, before leaning to kiss your forehead.


End file.
